Reign of Terror
by siriuscos
Summary: The second war has started... but can Harry do this on his own? R&R SEQUEL TO CAUGHT IN THE RAIN Paused while I revise the original, thanks for being patient


Author Note: Okay, welcome to the sequel to Caught in the Rain. This story should be interesting to say the least, right? Lol Anyway.. enjoy. This chapter will suck because I got stuck half way through it and you might notice where it went to hell. Forgive me for misspellings, I do not have a beta reader.

_**"In a perfect world this could never happen."**_

**Chapter One:**

The street lights didn't seem as bright, to her, anymore. It was like there was a never ending haze over this part of London. As she walked down the sidewalk she ignored the mumblings of some small children on their way home. She knew very well they were trying to figure out why someone like her would be walking around in such a run down part of London. _She didn't belong there _they'd say or _She's too good to be here. _The more she thought about that, the more she realized how wrong they were. This was her life, run down and not perfect. It made a lot of sense too. She had come from a screwed up family for it only get even more screwed up. She thought about that often, speaking that she had months of never being allowed to go anywhere just because somewhere she might cause a ruckus.

She shook her head at what Dumbledore had told her before she arrived in this dark and damp looking street. _"A lot of things have changed now."_ She figured it just meant that everything she had done last year wouldn't have happened and that's okay because all she did was teach at Hogwarts.

The slender girl stopped infront of an empty lot and stared. _The absence of everything in my life, _She thought. She shoved her hand into her cloak's pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. Before reading the nicely scribbled words on the piece of parchment she looked at her fingers. They did not look as if they were hers. They were no longer smooth and full of youth, but now were rough and calised. Her fingers were red and stiff, but she figured that was only a cause of walking around in freezing winter weather for a little over an hour. She then looked down at the folded piece of parchment. It neatly read:

**12 GRIMWUALD PLACE**

She looked up after she read it and watched, for the third time, the house grow out of the ground. It sort of reminded her of someone rewinding a tape and watching everything run backwards. Logically a house could not build itself, but this is was the magical world after all.

She walked across the other half of the street from where she was standing on the island. She stopped at the curb and looked up at the old house. It was quite beautiful for an old Victorian house, but looks were often deceiving.

Reign slowly walked up the unpainted wooden steps, listening to each one creak under the new weight. It sounded stupid, but she had always enjoyed hearing that. She shook her head to rid herself of thoughts not worth having at this moment. Only one thing had the right to be on her mind and that was her father.

Reign ignored the doorbell because she knew that her grandmother's portrait was there now, so she opened the door and let herself in. She had just achieved shutting the door when she heard people come down the main staircase in the house. She immediately turned around and found that now she could no longer will herself to move. The two people coming down the staircase were going to notice her soon enough and she wasn't sure if she wanted them to anymore.

As she fought this inner battle with herself she noticed at once who the two were. One being a person she'd only met twice since she'd been taken from her family so long ago and that was Remus Lupin. She thought of him as an intelligent kind man even though he secretly housed a monster. The other man was one she had longed to see for as long as she could remember. The man she never imagined ever meeting and that man was her father. She was surprised at how much her feelings amplified once she saw him.

The two had paused in the middle of the staircase and she watched as Sirius turned to Remus and said something. She watched them with great interest as the two smiled and laughed with each other, but then it stopped. She looked up and locked eyes with Remus. He was looking straight at her, but she could not move or say anything to him. Her mind froze and she was beating herself up because of it. Soon Sirius stopped laughing and followed Remus' gaze. He, too, stared at her, but rather than being shock it was more of disbelief that she could even be standing there.

"Fleur I don't want to talk about it anymore. If you were going to ignore everything that I said then why did you... Charlotte?" Reign closed her eyes and turned to face the boy that had walked out of the room in front of the stairs.

"Billy." She could feel her heart pound against her chest.

"Charlotte vhat dear?" A surprisingly beautiful blonde girl walked out of the room Bill had and stood next to him. It then hit Reign what was going on. The one thing she never thought about when Dumbledore said 'things had changed' was him. She was right about everything she had done being erased, but she never thought that Bill and her would be too.

She could now feel her heart beating in her head now and the noise everyone around was making died out as she stared at him. She couldn't take it anymore and she forced herself to look away from him. She looked up at her father, who had just now walked down a few more steps. She shook her head and ran across the lobby area and up the remaining steps between them and threw her arms around him. He stood there numbly with his arms at his sides. He looked down at her face, she looked extremely happy, but something was wrong. He didn't know how he knew, but he just did. She wasn't as happy as she was making out and he could feel it. After a bit he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

Reign looked up at him and smiled. "Isn't this sweet." The two broke apart and looked at Remus. He was smiling widely at her. "I'd wondered how long it would take for you to figure out that things in your life didn't match up so well." She nodded and despite her warnings to herself earlier, looked back at Bill. He was staring at her in curiosity and amusement.

"Sirius I think she's a bit young for you." He joked.

"Bill don't joke about things you don't understand." Reign scolded him. He just raised an eyebrow at her.

"And here I thought I was making the tension in this room go away. I figure I just made it worse, huh?" He said sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"I never had the problem, Charlotte. You did."

"Reign and what in merlin's name are you talking about."

"Why are you here?" His voice lost all hostility. He sounded hopefully, but he had already gotten her angry enough that she let the next thing slip from her lips.

"Well I'm not here to see you that's for sure." Her own eyes widened at what she said and she had to turn away before she betrayed herself even more.

"Well I think these two need to catch up." Remus said, motioning to Reign and Sirius. Reign was about to lead her father up the stairs when a mix of red and black hair came rushing down them.

"Who's she?" Harry said blankly.

"Harry you know who she is. Fred and George don't shut up about her." Harry nodded and then turned back to Sirius.

"All right, why is she here then?" Remus stepped in the way and ushered Harry and Ron down the stairs towards Bill. Reign watched them go. She looked up again, looking at Bill once more before she grabbed her father by the arm and walked up the rest of the stairs with him.

"Let's go talk dad." Being the last thing said by her before they disappeared into the study.

"What!?!"

**(IN THE STUDY)**

Reign walked past her father and sat down in one of the large armchairs near the fireplace which was gently smoking which indicated that the fire had being going just a short time ago. She sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" She raised her head and eyed her father.

"What?"

"I spoke loud enough for you to hear." Reign frowned at him.

"All right then. Nothing."

"That means nothing means something and you and I both know that." He walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Really, nothing is wrong."

"If you could not get away with lying when you were eight you aren't now." She frowned at him again. She hated how well he knew her.

"Okay, I made a decision and though a lot of it came out just perfect there is one thing that didn't."

"Does that have to deal with Mr. Weasley downstairs?" He said knowingly.

"No. Of course not." She said a bit quickly. Sirius smiled. She still was horrible at lying which made her so easy to read.

"What happened between you two? I figure you two were friends at one point and I don't think that friends just end up being so mean to each other. Well, don't take my past as an example."

"I never followed." Sirius watched her. She was no longer frowning, but her face was full of sadness.

"What do you mean?"

"After the fight we had I never came back to him. I never wrote him and I never talked to him." She paused. "I was stupid and now I lost it."

"Him?" Reign nodded. "What did you fight about?"

Reign shrugged. "We were talking just fine one moment, but like always I screwed up. I seem to do that a lot with him. Never saying the right thing, or never doing the right thing. I only ever ended up pissing him off and I guess he just got tired of it so he left and said I was the reason. I gue... We never talked after that, until now anyway." Sirius nodded. "One of these days I'll stop screwing up."

"What were you talking about?"

"Stuff." Reign laughed.

"Well that's a given." The quietness overtook the room in a matter of minutes. The two just looked at each other, not knowing what else to say. "I've read about you." Sirius said after a bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lots of stories about you breaking things and lashing out on innocent bystanders."

"Awe," Reign placed her hand on her heart and feigned being hurt. "And you believed it."

"Sorry, hun, but when they have pictures to go along with the stories they seem more true."

"Seem." She said with a smile. "So what else did you learn?"

"That you care about what you do."

"This is true."

"Nothing but." Sirius responded. "One story I read talked about how you flooed to one of your fans houses when you heard about what happened to him." Reign nodded. "Charity case?"

"Of course not. I met him once at a concert I did and he was really sweet so going to see him was the least I could do."

"Died after that, yes?"

"Yeah."

There was a knock on the door and seconds after Remus came in. "Nice to see you talking." He walked up to Sirius and patted him on the back. "She's grown."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed mate."

"Well I figure no one would notice because of the fact she's short."

"Hey!"

"Hi." Reign rolled her eyes at him as the door opened again.

"Remus, Sirius dinner is ready."

"Thank you Molly." Remus smiled. "Well I don't know about you two, but I am hungry so I am going to go eat." Reign laughed at him. "What?"

"You guys still talk to each other like you are sixteen."

"How else would I talk to him?" Remus asked before he left the room.

"You ready to go?" Sirius asked her while standing up.

"No I just figured that I'd sit here and wait."

"Don't be sarcastic with me, I'm your father."

"Since when?"

Sirius shook his head. "I know, I never was good at this, but my god woman I tried." Sirius put is arm around her neck and ushered her out of the room. "Remus is right. You are short."


End file.
